


The Thin Line Between Self-Expression and Self-Deprecation

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Dimitri is deeply engrossed in what to write to the professor for her birthday.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Thin Line Between Self-Expression and Self-Deprecation

Dimitri was in his dorm, lost in a personal task. Dimitri’s hand was against his forehead. He stared intently at the blank sheet of parchment before him, like his gaze would will the words into existence. He made a single line down the parchment before tossing it aside.

Sheets of parchment littered the floor like snow. On each sheet a single line marred the otherwise pristine paper. He would reuse the discarded paper in class. The amount of that was exponentially growing.

A celebration of a birthday was very important, especially for someone like the professor.

The words were certainly there. It was just that when he put them all together they did not fit quite right. He tried to not make the letter so personal.

Those sort of feelings were better spoken out loud.

There was a knock on his door and Dimitri’s heart pounded painfully. The professor couldn’t find out about her birthday surprise just yet.

He calmed himself by remembering that the brooch was safely hidden away.

“Come in,” he said, standing to face the door and greet his guest.

To his enormous relief and very slight disappointment Dedue entered the room. Ashe seemed to be close by, peeking from behind Dedue.

“Your highness, it’s time for – “

Dedue immediately saw the scattered parchment. Dimitri realized that Dedue immediately figured out who these slightly used parchment were intended for and what Dimitri had been engrossed in writing. Ashe just looked utterly confused.

Dedue valiantly contained his mirth, the only betrayal being the slight crinkle in his eyes.

“It’s all right, Dedue,” Dimitri said. “Truthfully I may have been laughing at myself for being such a poor wordsmith.”

Kindly, Dedue did not laugh. Ashe still looked like a deer staring right at a hunter, unsure of what to make of anything in the situation.

“Your highness, at your word I will destroy the evidence,” Dedue said seriously.

“Ah, that’s not necessary. Thank you, my friend.”

Dimitri went to collect the discarded parchment. He neatly placed them on the table, with a sigh.

“I wonder what I shall write to the professor for her birthday.”

At that Ashe found something to say.

“You could say that the brooch symbolizes our gratitude,” he suggested.

Dedue nodded. It was like a flash of inspiration went through Dimitri’s brain.

“That’s wonderful, Ashe. Thank you.”

So Dimitri wrote the letter right there before the inspiration faded and then left with Dedue and Ashe for what turned out to be dinner.

-

After her first birthday in the monastery the professor never took off that brooch.


End file.
